


Socks

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, Gay Pride, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Pride can be as loud or as quiet as you like





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pair of socks from Monki

‘Happy pride!’

‘Yes, ok, thank you’ said Bernie, accepting a rainbow coaster to go with her favourite mug.

Nicky frowned.

‘Is that it?’

‘What? Oh you don’t expect me to wrap myself in the rainbow flag for work do you?’

‘Well, I would have thought you might.’

‘Do you really see me doing that?’

‘Well Serena is wearing a rainbow.’

They turned to look at Bernie’s partner and the rainbow lanyard she was wearing. Bernie had to admit that it was adorable.

‘I’ll get you one of those then.’

‘Well, Serena got me a present.’

‘What?’

‘I’m wearing it.’

Nicky looked at everywhere she could think of but still couldn’t see it. Bernie waited and when her colleague shrugged, she leaned down and lifted the hem of her scrub trousers. There, on her socks. White with a rainbow stripe circling the cuff.

‘Oh that is so cute!’ Squealed Nicky. ‘And clever.’

Bernie smiled smugly. She had to agree.


End file.
